


Mistletoe

by gilbert_theloli_nightray



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbert_theloli_nightray/pseuds/gilbert_theloli_nightray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute little fic about little Ada and little Gil. Not really a pairing since they're so young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Every year at Christmas time, Ada would insist mistletoe be hung up. Gilbert had no idea why she insisted because she never kissed anyone. Well, no one other than Oz and Oscar. All he knew was to stay clear of it.

Gilbert walked over to Oz and gently tapped his shoulder. "Young master?"  
"What is it, Gil?"  
"Why does Miss Ada always put up mistletoe? She never kisses anyone."  
"She kisses me on the cheek. And sometimes uncle Oscar."  
Gilbert seemed slightly confused. "She can do that any day."  
"Maybe she's hoping her prince will arrive one day. She'll lure him under here so he has no choice but to kiss her." Oz crossed his arms. "Unfortunately."  
Gilbert moves to the side as he and Oz walk under the mistletoe.  
Oz smirked. "What's wrong? Worried you'll have to kiss me?"  
"I'm worried I'll have to kiss anyone."  
"You're so silly, Gil."  
"I'm just being careful. I don't know who could be with me under it."  
"True. You could end up with Miss Kate."  
"So could you."  
Gilbert and Oz stop and shiver at the thought.  
Oz started moving again. "Anyways, there must be someone she wants to kiss."  
"You would allow someone to kiss your little sister?"  
Oz smiled. "I'll just punch the person she kisses if he tries anything."  
"I feel bad for him."  
"You should."  
"That would be a horrible Christmas present."  
"Exactly."  
Gilbert looked out the window. "It's getting late. I should let you leave and go to sleep. Good night, young master:  
Gilbert bowed and left before Oz could reprimand him about saying young master.  
Oz started thinking. "Who would Ada want to kiss?"

The next morning, Gilbert was still avoiding the mistletoe. He would dance around it every time he walked near it. He was being especially careful while carrying Oz's tea.  
"Hello." Ada walked up with something behind her back.  
"H-hello, M-miss Ada. W-what's behind y-your back?" Although he already had a pretty good idea of what it was.  
"Nothing. Just Dinah."  
Dinah looked at him and brought out tiny claws.  
Ada gets close to Gilbert and makes him back up.  
"C-can we d-do this w-when I d-don't have hot t-tea to s-spill?"  
Ada says nothing and continues moving towards Gilbert. He stops in confusion when Ada stops and drops the cat.  
"What?"  
Ada giggled. "Mistletoe."  
Ada tackled Gilbert. The tea tray flew into the air, sending tea flying everywhere. Gilbert laid on the ground as Ada kissed his cheeks, forehead, and nose. When he returned to reality, he found it useless to fight off the little girl.  
Oz walked in and stared at them. "Gilbert."  
Gilbert swallowed hard. "Y-yes, Young Master?"  
"Come with me."  
"Hey! He's mine as long as we're under the mistletoe! You can have him back when I'm done!" Ada stuck out her tongue.

Needless to say, Gilbert was much more careful around mistletoe for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not near Christmas, but I wanted to post this before I forgot about it.


End file.
